gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
James Heller
"War... there's a meaning for it.. but no one likes it. I fight because I have to, because it is right, meanwhile you people sleep safe and sound in your stupid little houses and wake up to the smell of freshly made coffee... Well wake up and smell the truth you fools, this is war, and my men die every single day to protect you people. So maybe remember that next time you see the morning sun ok?" -Staff Sergeant James Heller British Royal Marine Staff Sergeant James Heller is one of the finest soldiers that the king's got. Although always having a smart remark for every order hes been given, Blackburn fights, and wins, with unconventional tactics that no other man could accomplish. He and his men make up Echo Company, 2nd Battalion, 5th Royal Marine Regiment. James Heller is nearing the age of 35, and is beginning to see the signs of his retirement, but before he can wright the papers, he is called up for his greatest task yet..... Warning! This is Copyright. It's creator (Warhawk1) would appreciate it if nobody stole its ideas or content. And if you do, you will be reported. Thank you. Background and early life James Michael Heller was born in the small town of Hastings on the British Colony of Barbados. James was raised alongside his brother Henry,and the boys were originally slaves for the local plantation owner, but their father managed to become a free man after a few years, and became a respected Ensign in the British Royal Navy, and soon the Gunmaster aboard the HMS Defiance, an old Royal Navy Galleon. During his school years, James was known for getting into a lot of fights and being a bad student, while his brother, Henry, was a straight A student and also Captain of the school's rugby team, while Henry was a rebel. But soon into the high school years, Henry began to straighten up, and became a great student and never once got into another fight. While the two brothers enlisted into the British Royal Military, Henry Heller was recruited into the prestigious British Royal Navy, while James, due to his extensive knowledge of hand to hand combat, was placed into the British Royal Marines. Henry and James soon were sent to different training camps, and the last time they ever saw each other was during James' visit to Portsmouth, where Henry was trained as a cannoneer. After going through somewhat easy basic training, James was assigned to Charlie Company, 2nd Battalion, 2nd Marines, where he and his squad of 5 men were dispatched to Port Royal, in order to put an end to the riots of 1689, when dozens of Port Royal farmers rebelled after a tariff on sugar was passed the earlier year. When the squad arrived, James' good friend, Billy McMorgan, spotted a group of farmers carrying muskets, who soon opened fire on the squad's carriage. "Open fire, I repeat open fire!", Sgt. Mason ordered after the marines reached the safety of a nearby house. The squad loaded their rifles and fired at the group of crazed farmers, who soon fell one by one. But before the squad could leave the house, a mob of pirates began to raid the island, and the marines were ordered to hold back against the assault. James and Billy both fired into the crowed of seadogs, killing only a partial few of the many disgruntled men who threatened the lives of the men. "Whatever you do, do NOT run!", Cpl. Robert O'malley cried, shortly before being shot and killed by a pirate invader, who broke through the squad's barricade in the farmer's house. "All men FALL BACK, FALL BACK TO THE SHIP!!!!", Sgt. Mason ordered, but he was too late as another pirate appeared and stabbed him through his chest. James, Billy, and a fellow marine Andrew Lockhart all sprinted to the dockyards, where the small sloop was being held at, but the massive crowd also followed them. "Run boys, I got this", James shouted, as Billy and Andrew boarded the ship. At first, Billy didn't want to let go of Henry, but Andrew soon changed his mind as the sloop departed. "Oh crap, what in god's name have I done?!!", James thought as the mob began to fire their weapons. But Pvt. Heller pulled out his early-prototype wheel lock revolver pistol, and fired into the group of about 20 pirates or so. He managed to pick off 6 or 7, but it wasn't until he threw several fire-grenades into the crowd is when he did the REAL damage. One after another, the mob started to burn, until every pirate finally was killed by the powerful hand of James Heller... Career 2 days after Heller stopped a revolution and also single-handedly killed over 20 pirates, James found himself standing in front of Admiral John Morris, the Royal Navy Commander of the Caribbean, as well as the task force commander of the Marines stationed in it as well. "Well son, you're a hero now, you know that? The papers got your name written all over them, and now it looks like I gotta promote you..." Morris stated, much to James' liking. "But I got other news. Turns out you got yourself a mole in your former squad, one who actually led the pirates right toward your position... I'm assigning you to a new regiment, where you will track down and kill that traitor, do you hear me." Morris asked. Henry replied,"loud and clear sir." After Cpl. James Heller found his way to his new barracks and put his valuables into his locker, he met the rest of his new squad. -Sgt. John McAvoy, grissled sarge and tough but caring leader -Cpl. Allen Donnolly, a good hearted man who sees the light in everyone -Pvt. Maxwell Cartwright, a rookie and somewhat of a jerk -Pvt. William David, an all english boy who despises anyone born in the Caribbean The squad exchanged names and Henry felt that he would like this new team of guys, but he wondered what would happen if all of them ended up like his old squad, and also if they would last. The group was briefed of the mission, and how they were going to find Andrew Lockhart, former Royal Navy Marine and traitor, and how they were given orders to shoot on sight.... But Henry wondered, what happened to Billy McMorrigan????? A few days later, the squad found themselves aboard the "HMS Royale", a Royal Navy Frigate, bound for a possible location of Andrew Lockhart, on the island of Cuba, where James and his brother Henry used to visit a lot and play rugby with a few of the islanders, including James' uncle, Macomo. James longed to finally see the place he traveled as a child to, but also realized that he was on a mission. Friends Billy Mcmorrigan-Also known as Billy Snoopensnob (other pirate), best friend and great soldier LaMario, SUPER MARIO KART WEEHEEEE!!!!!!!!!!, I knew him as James Warhawk, and now were friends again McWeegie (other pirate of LaMario) Pearson Wright, ahh the infamous Wright, also an advisor to me, he smuggles weapons to me Infamous Lighting- Guy I met in a pvp, loves to talk about the ocean Colt Graves, old friend I knew on my other pirate Rebecca Truehawk-She showed me a few glitches in a pvp, former mentor before she got killed (banned) Robet Whitt, A deserter I knew in the Marines, good kid but a coward James Sean O'malley, Another pirate I met during a ship pvp, he is the best sailor I ever met Wiki Editors More coming soon.... Ships Coming Soon Pictures Trivia Coming Soon Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories